chains lying in the shadows
by zeroreading777
Summary: what is be sweeter than the sounds of chains... the sound of those that run from them...


this story is my idea using a character from the famous game league of legends made by RIOT GAMES.

 **[scene],** speech, {person speaking} , ( _actions/event), **dark echo**_

* * *

chapter 1: Clink in the night

 **[late at night, on a random street corner. Two men argue over a "business" transaction.]**

{scruffy man} "What the hell man! It was 10 for a dime last time!" {dealer} "SSSHHHH!... listen... _(adjusts his coat while looking around)_ supplies have been... coming short... raids have been happening... more often. It's... harder to make sales. So, we got to up the price. Now pay up or get lost. _(the scruffy man pays the dealer and walks off. As the scruffy man rounds the corner he flips the dealer off.)_

"eh... dam powder monkey, always complaining about something" _(the dealer says while counting the profits from previous "transactions".)_ "seventy-five... nine... ninety-six...hundred... and five... heh... tonight seems to be going good so far. A few more deals and I can call it a night... _(noise in the distance) (looks around)..._ maybe a change of scenery will do me some good...

 _(the dealer starts walking down the block. As he got half way, he heard a voice call out)_ {the voice} _**"Cling...Clang...Go the chains..."** _ {dealer} Who's there? {the voice} _**"Some ones out to find you..."** _ {dealer} Yea, well they can try... _(reaches into pocket and pulls out revolver)_ {the voice} " _ **Cling...Clang...All the chains...**_  
 _ **The warden is right behind you..."** (the dealer starts pointing the revolver all around while moving down the street) _ {the voice} " _ **Quick now...The Seeking Chains...**_  
 _ **Approach with their shrill scrape..."** (the sound of chains start slowly at first, then pick up as the dealer makes it to the four-way.) _ {the voice} _**"Don't stop, flee the chains... Your last chance to escape..."** (a large crash happens from the street behind him) _

{the voice} _ **"Drag the chains...** (a cloaked man walks out of the shadows)_ _**Drag the chains...**_ {dealer} Stay back punk!... _(while aiming at the man)_ {the voice} _**...With all the strength you may...**_ _(the man keeps walking toward the dealer)_ {dealer} You asked for it _(shoots the figure in the shoulder, the figure pauses then resumes.)_ shit... _(starts shooting again. each shot hits the man in the chest but, the man keeps walking closer with each shot. till the click of the empty gun is heard.)_ OH FUCK (as he fumbles the ammo) {the man} **_'deep chuckle' what's wrong? all out of bullets? heh heh don't worry... I have ...plenty... of time to play..._** _(the dealer sprints off down the street. the man gives a deep chuckle and starts walking again)_

 _(The dealer sprinted another block and ducted into an alley and rests against the wall, catching his breath and watching the street. The alley is silent. No sound can be heard, except his heart beating in his chest, as if it was trying to escape. then, the voice calls out) **"Drag the chains...** (CLING) **..Drag the chains...** (CLANG) **..Ere they drag you away..."** (CLING) **"Cling...** (CLANG) **...Clang...** (CLING) **...Go the...** (CLANG) **...chains..."** (CLING) " **There's no more time** (CLANG) **to fear...** (CLING) ... **Cling..**_ _(CLANG)_ _ **...Clang...** (CLING) **know the chains...** (CLANG) **The last sound that you'll..."** (behind the dealer) "... **hear..."** (the night is then filled with the dealers screams...and the mans laugh.)_

 **[Next morning in a alleyway off of 7th & 22 Ave.]**

 _(A detective walks past police tape into an alley way, lead by an officer)_ {detective Rick Stone} So, what do we got? ( _both walk down alley)_ {officer} A garbage man was doing his morning rounds, ( _both stop in front of a body)_ and found him lying against the dumpster. First, he thought the guy was sleeping one off, when he tried to wake him, he saw blood. {detective Rick Stone} Thanks... any other witnesses? {officer} There is one, a junky hiding nearby, jumped out when we arrived on scene, screaming something about glowing green men. We got him down at the station. {detective Rick Stone} Good... I'll question him later when he comes down.

 _(Goes to coroner)_ What did you find out? {coroner} The victim appears to be male late 20's, found his wallet... his name is a Mr. John Tyler, {detective Rick Stone} I know him, he has been busted a couple of times for possession and distribution. {coroner} ...Money...keys...drugs... it seems, he was selling last night. From the amount here, he was doing well. {detective Rick Stone} He wasn't robbed and this area isn't under a gangs control. It couldn't have been a territory dispute. ...How'd he die? {coroner} His cause of death appears to be _(parting victims coat)_ a wound to his sternum or lack of, with part of his rib-cage protruding outward, suggesting that his chest was ripped open. I won't know for sure what was used till I get him back to the lab.

{detective Rick Stone} ( _looking around)_ I don't see any tire tracks... was he moved? {coroner} Riga Mortis set in hours ago, with no obvious sign of the body being moved. There are some defensive wounds on his arms they appear to be stab and slash wounds... they look to big to be a blade. {detective Rick Stone} alright lets take him back and find the prick that killed him.

 **[one hour later at the station]**

[INTERROGATION ROOM 10:00 a.m.]

 _(A man sits at a metal table in the middle of a room with a big mirror. On the table is a plate of what "used" to be a sandwich, that one of the cops brought in some time ago. He would murmur to himself every so often. His eyes would dart around the room as if he was surrounded, with nothing around. Finally the detective comes in.)_

{detective Rick Stone} Hello sir, I'm detective stone. I want to ask you a couple questions, about last night. _(the man stares out the window, hand still on his face scratching an old itch. the detective places a picture on the table)_ Last night, this man was killed. Can you tell me who killed him? _(the man stares at the picture, mumbling something) S_ ir! _(the man flinches)_ I just... need to know what happened last night. _(the man just stares at the table while nibbling on his finger nails)_ _sigh_ ...Can you just tell me your name? {the man} ...c... {detective Rick Stone} What was that?... {the man} .Z..Zach... {detective Rick Stone} Alright Zach... can you tell me what happened last night? Anything at all.

{Zach} ... The.. There was... two guys... one was glowing... and he was... boney... like a skeleton... and ...he.. he killed... him (points at picture) and then p..p..pulled something out of him... it... it.. was... glowing...and...it talked... like him... but he... was dead. Then the boney man, put the glowing thing into...a lantern... I... I could hear... others... inside it. When they would scream or cry out... he would just laugh. That laugh... I can still hear that laugh. He stood there staring at the lantern for the longest time... toying with it, like a kid messing with a fish tank. Then he left... I hid there, hoping that he wouldn't find me. I don't know how long I waited. When heard the officer coming toward me, I though it was the skeleton guy. So I jumped and attacked him.

{detective Rick Stone} _(gets up)_ Well... thank you for your time. _(starts walking out)_ If you need anything there is an officer outside the door. {Zach} _(hits the table)_ IM NOT CRAZY!... _(stone stops and looks back at Zach) (whispers)_ I know what I saw... he was...no he IS real! ...and I know he'll come for me. {detective Rick Stone} Listen... we're going to find this guy and make him pay. Until we do, you can stay here for the time being.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. my plan is 3-4 chapters max. If you want more let me know. I am also working on part two for "if the void can to earth"


End file.
